Pokemon Adventure Pt 2: The Cinders of Kanto
by Frabulator
Summary: Kyle is alone in Kanto. Shonna had just left to go back home. Will his journey continue when his love is gone? What will happen? Will he go back home? Travel in Johto? Stay in Kanto? Follow after Shonna? Find out in this sequel, The Cinders of Kanto!
1. Prologue

**The Cinders of Kanto**

**Prologue**

"So, what now?" I said to myself. It had been hours since Shonna left on the ferry. I was there, sitting on the dock, watching the waves roll in while Wingulls circled around me. The sun had already set, and Arcanine had been howling into the sky ever since she left. Pichu wasn't too happy about the leave either. He has been reaching his arms out, crying for his mommy for hours.

I know I have feelings for Shonna, I love her, or at least I think I do. But, that doesn't matter anymore. She obviously feels nothing for me, why else would she leave me like this? But, without her, how can I go on?

She was so much more than a rival to me, she was my best friend, my partner… she was everything I never thought I would get. And I just let her go, float away on the ferry back to Sinnoh. I could of caught up with her, yes Gyarados was a little beat up from the match with Lance, but he could of caught up to the ferry with ease. I could of used Dragonite or Pidgeotto to fly me there, I could of even called out Articuno and had it freeze the water in the ocean solid, I could of done so many things, and yet, I let her slip away.

So what can I do? I guess I could go after her, but is that what she would want? If she wanted to be with me she would of stayed, right? Was I mean to her? Or too much of a jerk? Or am I just not a good person?

Whatever the reason, she's gone, I could of caught up with the ferry, but now I can't. It's too far away, and I don't even know what direction they were going. I had my chance, but I blew it. The best thing I can do now is press on, and maybe, one day, we can meet again.

But where do I go? I can't go home, mom would just ridicule me and tell me how stupid I was for trying to be a pokemon trainer. I would start my job again and everything would go back to the way it was. Maybe I should. At least then it might keep Shonna off my mind.

I looked at Pichu who was my arms. His eyes were red from crying so much and his poor little body was spent from struggling to get out of my grasp. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like him. For the first time in my life, I felt my eyes get foggy, as a tear ran down my face.


	2. Life Goes On

**Chapter One**

**Life Goes On**

Waking up to the sound of kids screaming I opened my green eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. The same stupid fan that I grew up with was still up there, swinging around, never pushing down air. My room in this house was on the second story, so all the heat in the house was collected where I slept.

I rolled over, placing my hand on Pichu who was sleeping beside me in the bed. Arcanine was there too, but on the floor. Mom told me that I was never allowed to have pokemon in the house, that she saw them enough at work, but I don't care. My pokemon are my friends, the only friends I have. I gazed at Pichu, watching him sleep. The more I looked at him, the more I saw his mother, Pikachu, and the more I saw Shonna's pretty face.

Months had passed since that day at the dock, and my life continued like normal, well, not really. Its true, I am living with my mother now, and I am unhappy, like I was before I started my Kanto journey. But things are different. For one I don't have my job anymore, not because I am sitting on millions of dollars, but because my mother is too afraid that I will run away again. So now this house is my 100% living area. I would hate to tell her though, but it won't be for long.

I turned my head to the door, hearing footsteps running up the stairs. They stopped, and I saw the knob on my door turn. The door flung open and in ran my three-year-old little sister, Alisa.

"Pichu!" She cried out, holding her arms wide open as she ran to the side of the bed. She was small, but that was only because of her age. She had dark black hair that was cut short at her shoulders, and bangs that hung down just above her eyes. She also was wearing her favorite bows in her hair, pined up in two little pigtails.

I smiled at her in her in her flannel pajamas. "Did mom leave to go to work, Alisa?" I asked quietly.

"Um, hum!" She nodded as she hugged Arcanine, who yawned from waking up. "Mommy go work! Pichu play now, Pichu play!"

"Ha, ha," I chuckled, watching her rub on Arcanine's belly. "Okay, but you got to be really quiet, Pichu is still asleep."

She smiled from ear to ear running to the bed.

"Pichu," I said, putting my hand on the little mouse's head. "Pichu, its time to wake up, someone wants to play with you."

"Pi!" Pichu yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times, then opened them. "Pichu!" He cried out as he ran to Alisa, who caught him in her arms.

I smiled as I watched the two play on the floor beside Arcanine. The kids really love the pokemon, I think mostly because mom has never let them even see a pokemon. She works at the Pokemon Scientific Research Center on Cinnabar Island. She says that all day she does research on pokemon, testing them for many things. Ever since I came back she has been bugging the crap out of me to let her take my pokemon in for research. She said that they had never dreamed of having the opportunity to study pokemon that had made it past the Elite Four, let alone having access to all of them from one trainer. She said that those studies would put that place on the map, and even give her the biggest promotion ever offered. But despite her love for studying pokemon, she hates the thought of them being in her house. She doesn't trust pokemon, and still thinks they are only good for studying. I'm just glad she's not the one in that lab that takes care of them.

"Hey, Kyle…" I heard a voice say from across the room. I turn to see my six-year-old brother, Sean, standing in the doorway. "Do you think Arcanine could come outside and play, just for a little bit?"

"Hmm." I smiled, looking at him pushing his fingers together. I turned my head to look at Arcanine, who started wagging his tail. He really liked Sean, they like to go on walks together, and he's also strong enough to take care of things if something goes wrong.

"I don't know," I said, looking back at Sean, who hung his head. "I guess you can, but only if you take him with you too" I tossed up a pokeball into the air, as Umbreon came out.

"Oh boy, really?" He said, with a big smile on his face.

"Sure," I said. "He needs some exercise too you know."

"Cool, Cool, Cool!" Sean screamed as he ran out of the house with Arcanine and Umbreon.

I turned back to Alisa and Pichu, who were on the ground playing peek-a-boo with one another.

Mom would love to have the chance to study my pokemon, but I told her that I let them all go. Alisa and Sean know to never tell mom about them, or they would have to leave. I even talked it over with Professor Oak, who changed the database around on my name to say that I only have six pokemon.

I looked over at the seven pokeballs on my nightstand.

He did that so I could access the PC system, withdraw and hide Articuno. There were two reasons I had to withdraw it. One: Since I am still a minor my mother has access to all my accounts everywhere. If she knew I had a legendary pokemon like that she would steal it in a heartbeat. And two: Oak told me that he would have to examine it first, before anyone else. All of that happened the day before I cam back home. Yes, its true, months had passed since then, but I still haven't taken it to Professor Oak yet. That whole thing with Team Rocket on the Sea Foam Islands was a pretty big deal, so big that I never told anyone… not even Shonna. I am afraid that if I let it go I may not be able to control it. I have never even opened its pokeball since that day. Its just been lying dormant for all this time.

"Hooowwwwwwwoooooo!" I heard Arcanine howl.

"Oh no! Sean!" I screamed as I grabbed for my pokeballs. Alisa and Pichu stopped playing and looked at me. I threw out Dragonite's pokeball out the window. "Come on you two," I said, holding out my hand. Pichu ran and hopped on my head, as Alisa ran up and jumped in my arms. I jumped out the window, landing on Dragonite's back. "Come on Dragonite, Follow Arcanine's howl!"

"Dra!" Dragonite called out, flying up into over the trees around my house.

"I'm scared!" Alisa screamed.

"It's okay," I said in a calm voice. "There is nothing to be scared of, Dragonite is a good Pokemon." I said as I pat her on the head.

* * *

"Help, help help!" Sean screamed as the small rope bridge cracked beneath his feet. The bridge was beside our house a little ways up in the woods. But that wasn't what was scaring Sean. What was, were they jagged rocks that were projecting out of the rushing rapids below it. He was on the middle of the bridge, with Arcanine and Umbreon stuck on one side. They were both too big to get on the small bridge to save him.

Right then the board Sean was standing on broke.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. He fell, down farther and farther. Arcanine ran to the edge of the cliff, looking over as Sean fell. He raised one paw, ready to jump, when. SWOOSH!

Sean opened his eyes, "Wha- what happened?" He said, turning his head. He felt soft feathers below him, and in his fingers. He looked down to see him sitting on a Pidgeot. "Thank you for catching me!" Sean said as he hugged Pidgeot.

The Pidgeot landed on the ground, letting Sean off beside Arcanine.

"Wow," He said, "I got to take you back to meet my brother!"

"We have already met." I said in an annoyed voice, as I recalled Pidgeot.

Sean sulked his head in shame, knowing he was in trouble.

"What do you think you were doing, Sean?" I said to him, recalling Umbreon. "You know better than to go on that bridge, it has been falling apart for years!"

"But, I…" Sean said as tears formed in his eyes.

Me and Alisa looked at him, waiting on what he was going to say.

"I…" He said, "I wanted to be brave like you, Kyle."

I sighed, looking at Alisa who was holding Pichu. I bent over, picked both of them up and put them on Arcanine's back. "Take them home boy, and make sure to lock the door when you go in."

"Arf!" He said, as they took off through the woods.

I walked over to Sean, who was crying by now. I put my hand on his back as I bent down to him. "Sean," I said, "You don't have to be brave to be like me."

Sean stopped crying and looked at me.

"All I have ever done was followed my heart, and the only time I ever got hurt was when I didn't."

Sean looked at me, confused.

"Being brave, like walking across a falling apart bridge is not being brave, it's showing off, and that is not cool at all." I said waving a finger back and forth with a smile on my face. "True bravery comes from standing up for what you know is right, and what you believe in." I opened my arms and hugged him as I picked him up.

"So…" He sniffled, "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh yes I am." I said with a harsh voice, "And you're going to be punished first thing when we get back to the house."

His eyes filled with tears again.

"But," I said as I threw out two pokeballs, "You're not at the house yet."

Out from the pokeballs came Dragonite and Pidgeot.

"How would you like your first lesson on flying?" I said, hopping on Dragonite's back.

Seans eyes lit up once more, as he ran over to Dragonite.

"Whoa!" I said, pushing him back. "You're not riding with me."

"Then how are you going to teach me how to fly?"

I pointed over to Pidgeot. "That's your ticket home."


	3. Oak's Oath

**Chapter Two**

**Oak's Oath **

"Alright," I said as I handed the teenage girl a list of things to do, times, and numbers. "Sean is grounded until 3 o'clock, and Alisa should be playing with Pichu until I get back. Don't worry, he wont shock her." I walked out the door putting my favorite green jacket on. I adjusted my glasses and waved with my back turned to her. "I'll pay you when I get back."

The babysitter was use to watching them, after all, when mom was out of the house why would I stick around? I still had loads of money and I wasn't about to watch those kids any more than I had to. I paid that girl good, too. After all, I have to make sure that this doesn't leak our to my mother, if she found out I was sneaking out I would be dead. And at the same time, I can't believe I care what she thinks. She's the one that kept me locked up for years, watching her kids, she was the one that never gave me a life, and she was the one that I hated to look at. And yet, she was the only parent figure I ever had. That's not to say I didn't have a father, I did, and he was great. He always supported me in everything, but with him having his job at the power plant near Rock Tunnel, he never got to come home. His job was so far away that he had to stay there for two weeks, then he came home for a couple days, and then right back to work for another few weeks. I liked my father, a lot more than mom, but he was never there.

I reached into my pocket, feeling my pokeballs around my belt. In my pocket was the same capsule I used oh so much on my Kanto journey. Pushing the button I threw it on the ground, and in a puff of smoke sat my bike. It had been months since I last used it, I really hoped all the gauges were still okay.

I hopped in, checking everything while I left it idle for a few minutes. The seat felt so warm, so confortable. Suddenly I felt something rub against my cheek, something small. At first I thought it was a spider web, until I reached for it. I pulled it away from the leather on the seat. It was a hair, long and blonde, glistening in the sun. My heart sunk, it seems that I never get that feeling out of my body. I revved the engine, shoving the discarded hair into my jacket pocket.

* * *

Professor Oak's lab wasn't too far away from my house. I lived in Viridian, which was only ten-minute walk to Pallet, and with me on my bike I got there rather quickly.

When I hired the baby sitter to come over I usually take that time to train my pokemon, or take them on a walk, but today was different. I promised Professor Oak that I would bring him the Articuno for his studies, and I felt that today was as good as ever.

I parked the bike outside of his lab. It was a very large building with over 5000 acres in the backyard where all the pokemon he watches and studies can play. The lab was about ten stories tall, with gadgets and satellite dishes all over it. The walkway up to it was very extravagant as well, with solid marble steps leading up to the front door. I made my way up them, which I must say, being cooped up in the house all day really did take a toll on my body. I use to be so fit that I could run all over Kanto, now I think I'm only fit for a couch. When I made it to the door, I rang the doorbell.

"Ding, Ding, Do, Ding." It rang as an intercom beside me sizzled, then clicked. "Hello?" It said. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kyle." I said, speaking into the intercom. "We spoke a few months ago about …" I was then cut off as the large door opened as old Professor Oak greeted me at the door.

"Oh that is lovely!" He said, dragging me inside. "I am so excited that you finally came. Tell me," I said, setting down on a sofa, "did you, by chance, happen to have the…" He looked around the room cluttered with papers and books. "Articuno with you?"

"I might." I said, sitting down as well in the sofa opposite his.

"Stupendous!" He said, looking almost as giddy as a little school girl. "We will have to run tests on it right away to measure its marvelous origins and power."

"I have to warn you," I said, putting a hand up. "I have never released it or trained it for that matter. I have been too afraid team rocket would come back, and the also the sight of a legendary pokemon like that would draw attention. I want to keep it a secret as much as possible, but since I have never tried to train it, I don't know if it can be controlled."

"Oh, Kyle." Oak said, with a smile on his face. "Regardless that you think you haven't trained it, you have."

I looked at him confused.

"Even if you never let it out of its pokeball it knows that you are the one that catch it and saved it from Team Rocket. Even in their pokeballs, pokemon can hear everything that has or is happening in the outside world. Though they are dormant in their ball, they are still conscious." He rose, and held out a hand to me. "I am sure that Articuno knows that you saved it, and that he would be happy to thank you."

"Hmm." I said with a smile. "Maybe you're right." I stood up, and reached for the sixth pokeball around my belt. I took it off, and handed it to Oak. "At least I hope you're right."

Oak, happy as a tick, took the pokeball and ran over to a computer, opened a compartment, and slid the pokeball in it. On the monitor an image of Articuno appeared. The image went through several scales and then turned into a 3D hologram of Articuno on the adjacent table.

"Astounding!" Oak said, gasping at the data that showed up on the monitor. "This is really one of the legendary birds, this really is one of the rare Articuno species!" He turned to face me. "This is the first time in history that one of these amazing creatures have been captured!" He turned to the computer again, sticking a cd in one of the drives. Before long the computer flashed a series of lights, and the cd was ejected, along with my pokeball.

He rose, sliding the cd in his pocket, and handing me the pokeball. "I have all the information I need to complete my study." He walked me to the door. "Kyle, I want you to know something."

"Yes?" I asked.

"That pokemon is rare, very rare. I don't think you should keep it on your person forever, it may cause more trouble than it's worth."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I think I can take care of myself, I am the person who beat the Indigo League after all."

"What I'm saying Kyle, is that more people than you know will be after your pokemon. Many top rank trainers have their pokemon tracked and stolen every day, you really don't want something as priceless as an Articuno being on your person." He stood up strong, and looked me in the eyes. "People would kill you for even a chance to see a true Articuno, just imagine what they would do if they thought they could own one."

I thought about this for a moment. "Then what do you suggest?" I said looking up at him. I already knew what I was going to do, depending on his answer. I would keep it on me, and destroy that CD if he said for me to leave it with him. I don't know him, and I don't know what he would do with it. If he said give it to someone else, I might, but only if I know they would take good care of it and keep it under wraps. And, if he told me to let it go, I would, but not in the place he would tell me too.

"You should, …" he said, pausing. "The best place to keep in, where it would be unnoticed and also still able to have testing done would be the Pokemon Scientific Research Center on Cinnabar Island."

Wow, that's the last place I would of thought he'd say. At least I know that he truly does want the best for Articuno. "Why there?"

"Because they specialize in rare pokemon, they have everything in that line. I just want the data so I can add it into my Pokedex project. It is this great little gadget that…" Oak said, going off on some little tantrum.

I didn't know what a Pokedex was, and I didn't care. What I wanted was for my Articuno to be safe. I walked out of the lab, turning my back to the professor, who kept on talking. I pulled out my bike, and started it up. Oak turned around just in time to see me speed off.

"Wait!" He called out, as he held up a pokeball. "I have a present…" but I was already gone. "Oh well," he said. "I'm sure that I'll see that lad again sometime."

* * *

As I said before, the road home wasn't too long. Before I knew it I was already past the pokecenter, which was only a few blocks from my house. I hadn't rode my bike in ages, mostly because of the memories it held. The warmth of Shonna sitting behind me, the race through Rock Tunnel, with her Persian digging away at the rock wall while Growlithe evolved. Pichu and his mother, Pikachu riding in Shonna's lap. It seems that everything I have reminds me of her in some way, and how she just left me.

I pulled over at the small shopping complex in Viridian. This town didn't have much, but what it didn't have it made up for in quality. The leather store that I walked in had all handmade leather. Tanned, hung, salted, everything was done by the storeowners, Mr. and Mrs. Tank. Not to worry though, they both love pokemon, so all the leather came from Miltanks and Tauruses that died of natural causes on their farms in Kanto and Johto. This store was regarded all over Kanto as the last 'true' leather store.

"Why hello, Kyle." Mrs. Tank said as she saw me walk through the door. "It's been years since I saw you last, how are you?"

"Great." I said, giving her a smile as I walked up to the counter she was standing behind. There were racks all over the walls, on the floor and shelves of leather everywhere. Everything from jackets to chaps, if it was leather, they had it. "I'm looking for a custom fit jacket." I said to her.

"Alright, that shouldn't be a problem, Kyle." She said, looking at my green jacket I was already wearing. "Does that jacket fit you good?"

"This?" I ask, grabbing the rim of my jacket. "Yeah, I love it! It's worn in and fits me perfectly!"

"That's great! Would you mind if we use that jacket as a size reference?"

"Sure," I said, taking it off.

"Is there anything in particular you would like on your leather jacket?" She asked, taking the one I just took off. "Color? Patches? Badges? Anything of that sort?"

"I would like it black," I said, pointing outside to my motorcycle. "And it has to be a biker Jacket."

"Oh," She said, looking at the massive motorcycle. "Does your mother know you drive something that dangerous?"

"Yep," I sheepishly lied. "She was even the one that bought it for me."

"Wow. Well as long as your mother is okay with it." She said, turning away to go back into the back. After a few minutes she came back in with a jacket that was wrapped in plastic. "You are in luck," she said, laying the jacket on the counter. "This was one we had in the back for years and no one bought. The size is exactly the same as the green jacket you let me see."

I took the jacket out of the plastic. It was thick black leather with lots of zippers. There were pockets everywhere on it, buttons and even a few straps for looks. It also had a studded belt that wrapped around the waist for a little bit of style.

"If you want anything else done to it I can take it back and add or take things off."

"I want this one." I said, trying it on. It fit perfect, and was very warm. A little tough to move around in, but it was supposed to be. I really liked how it looked, but what really got me was how it looked old. This thing must have been setting in the back for years to get the aged look like it had.

"Really? Your happy with it the way it is?"

"Yes!" I said with a smile. "Thank you so much! But, there is one thing," I said thinking about the little guy who always rode with me. "Do you have a stuffed teddy bear or something with a little leather jacket on it?"

"Oh, for your sister?" She asked. "I bet she loves the little teddys."

"Ha, ha," I chuckled, thinking back to when I gave Shonna that teddy bear. "Yeah," I said, "the bear is for Alisa."

"Well," Mrs. Tank said, pointing at the display in the window, "You can try the teddys over there. They are very cute, and I'm sure she would love them."

I walked over to the arrangement of teddys. They all looked cute but one stood out to me. It had on a jacket that looked almost exactly like mine and had a kind of aviator goggle headset with it. I picked it up, it was about the same size as Pichu, and I really hoped that it fit.

I walked back to the counter and laid the jacket and teddy infront of Mrs. Tank. "I would like to buy these two please."

"You would like to buy them?" She asked astonished. "Are you sure you have enough, after all these jackets are really expensive."

"Oh, I have been saving up." I said, as I pulled out a pocket full of hundreds.

"Well, let me ring up some numbers." She made her way to the cash register and pushed on some buttons. "You're in luck," she said. "Turns out we had that jacked marked down to 75% off because it was so old."

"That's good," I said with a chuckle. "It's always good to get a discount."

* * *

I drove slow back to my house holding the teddy in my lap. Even though the bear looked nothing like the one I gave to Shonna I still can't look at it without thinking about her. No matter what I do, her face is still in my head. The way she looked standing in the sun outside of Mt. Moon when we first battled, how she was so happy when her Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash. Why is it that even months later it's like she never left?

I pulled up into the driveway only to find that the babysitter's car wasn't there any more, but instead the blue car mom drove parked in its place.

"Well," I said to myself, "I knew it would happen sometime." I always left Arcanine at the house in my room, just incase something happened and he was needed. I also left Pichu with Alisa, because they got along so well, I just hope mom didn't find them. Arcanine I'm not too worried about, he always stayed in my room, but Pichu ran around everywhere. He was just too little to know any better.

I pushed the three buttons on my bike, stood back, and watched as it puffed into a cloud of smoke. Then, reaching for the small capsule, I put it in my new leather jacket pocket. I walked up to the door, and reached for the knob. Why was I scared? It's not like I cared if my mother was mad at me, or if she would kick me out on the streets. In fact, I wanted her too. I would love to travel around in Kanto again, seeing all the places I saw before, reliving my journey, or even, start a new journey.

I turned the knob and opened the door to my mother staring me right in the face.

"Where the hell do you think you have been young man?!" She screamed, over the sound of the TV blasting in the background. "You know darn well that you are grounded, and there is no reason for you to prance right out of this house! I can't trust my children with just anyone! How dare you let a tramp like that enter my house! Don't you have any respect for the woman that raised you? And where did you get the money to pay her? Have you been stealing from my purse?" She accused.

"Calm down," I said, putting my hands up to block her from biting my head off.

"Calm down? Calm Down!? What do you mean by 'Calm Down'? How can I 'Calm Down' when my 15 year-old-son is sneaking out of the house to buy a jacket that looked like that?" She screamed pointing at my new jacket. "Where did you get that from, the other tramp that you ran around with while you were gone last year?"

I punched my hand through the plywood door, making splinters fly in all directions. "Don't you ever call her that again, you bitch!" I screamed so loud that spit flew from my mouth.

"Or what?" She said, grabbing my hair. "What is a little shrimp like you going to do? Call out your pokemon on me?"

"No," I said, trying to calm down. "Something much worse."

She looked at me.

"I will leave you here alone again, and make you watch your own kids."


	4. Articuno's New Home

**Chapter Three**

**Articuno's New Home**

The next day went better than I thought it would. I woke up in my bed, which was more than felt I would get. I knew as soon as I called her a bitch that I would be out the door and sleeping in a cardboard box down the street, but some how me threatening to leave hit her hard. After that she let me go and hardly said anything else.

"Pi!" Pichu yawned, as he stretched in his new leather jacket. He had slept in it all night, and I must say, he did look pretty cool in it. "Pi, Pi, Pi." He chipped, rubbing his yes with his little paws, waking himself up. He opened his eyes wide and let out a big smile as he buried into my hair. "Pichu!"

"Ha, ha," I laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!"

I turned away from Pichu to see a large black nose in my face. "Arff!" Arcanine yipped as he licked my face.

"Okay, already guys, I'm up." I laughed as I rolled out of bed. Today was Saturday, one of the two days out of the week that mom didn't work. This made me hate this place even more. I hated the fact that I had to come back home after beating the Elite Four, that I had to come back into this house, that I couldn't get away when I ran for it. But most of all, I hated how I did nothing as I watched my best friend sail away.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and stop at my room. I was petting Arcanine and letting Pichu rustle my hair around when mom bust through the door.

"What are those things doing in my house?!" She screamed, pointing at Arcanine and Pichu.

"Well right now they are waking up," I said with a smile. "Maybe you should too, you're still asleep after all."

"I know that I am well awake, and I don't need a brat kid like you telling me what to do!" She screamed, pointing her finger at me. "Now get those filthy animals out of my house!"

"Why don't you get out of this house?" I said to her. "That would make everyone happy."

"Shut your mouth!" She said. "When you can straighten up your act you need to get downstairs. I just got a call from Professor Oak, and we need to talk." After that she slammed the door.

"Great," I said. "Well, I guess there is no need hiding it any more." I reached under my bed and pulled out a bag of pokemon food. I poured it out into two bowls before I walked out, leaving Pichu and Arcanine to their breakfast. I suppose I could have left them in their pokeballs, and then I would never have to feed them. But I couldn't do that, I love to let them get out and get some fresh air, even if it was just from my room.

I made my way downstairs. Stepping over the mess of toys, and even saw Alisa watching TV and holding that little Teddy I got her. It didn't have a jacket or the helmet piece that went with it, but she still loved it. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom setting at the table looking at some charts with her computer open. She took off her glasses and closed her eyes. "Get over here." She said harshly.

I walked over there, pulled out a chair, and sat down in the chair adjacent to her. "What is it?"

"Don't act like you don't know," She said, popping in a CD into her computer. Attached to her computer was a small hologram simulator and projected the replica of Articuno that Professor Oak had. I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I trusted that man. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked.

"Why should I have?" I asked back. "It's not like you ever did anything for me. On top of that, Articuno has been hiding out with me ever since all those Team Rocket members came after it. I have been hiding it, never letting anyone know about it. If word got out that I had a rare pokemon like that, there is no telling what would happen."

My mother just sat there, motionless, staring a hole through me with her dark green eyes.

"So why did Oak give you this information?"

"I'm your mother," she said. "He needed my okay to be able to publish this in his Pokedex project, because you can't legally do it yourself."

"Well, did you?" I asked.

"I told him to wait." She said. "It really all depends on what you do with it. If you give it to me for research purposes then he can publish it, but only after we are done with it."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll get it some time." She said with a smile. "Like I said, you have nothing that is legally yours until you turn 18. Everything you have, I own."

I know she wants that bad, heck she wants all my pokemon bad, but I have never seen her like this. It's true that she has been bugging me about letting them test on my pokemon, but I just can't stand to think about that. "What kind of test? And what will you do with it? Where will it go? Will it be harmed physically or emotionally?"

"We will be testing it for physical features, power levels, natural environment, interactions, and other basic stuff. Nothing is known about these pokemon, nothing! So it will be held in the utmost care." She insured me.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said, pulling out Articuno's pokeball. "I will let you study this rare creature, but you have to let me go."

She simply looked at me sternly.

"You have to let me go, do whatever I want when ever I want. No more babysitting, no more being cooped up in the house, and all my pokemon will run free."

"No." She said, slamming her hand on the table.

"Alright, now lets make this better then," as I waved the pokeball in front of her face. "Now, on top of all that, whenever you get done with your studies you have to release the Articuno back into the wild."

"What? No!" She screamed.

"This is just going to get harder and harder for you," I said, putting the pokeball back on my belt. "Now, on top of all that, Sean and Alisa will be able to have their own pokemon as soon as they get old enough."

Catching on, she sat back down. "And how can you back that up. Who's to say that I don't just take it from you when you deposit it into your PC, or whenever you go to heal it at the pokecenter?"

"I have never used it, not once." I said, smiling. "It has been laying dormant ever since it was knocked out by the cave collapsing on top of it. It is a 100% wild pokemon, which would make it even more desirable to you all." I propped my feet up on the table. "I know how much you hate it, but if you want this pokemon, you have to play by my rules."

She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. "I will allow all of those." She said, with some regret in her voice. "But, I will allow one more thing, if you do something else."

"What?" I said with curiosity in her voice.

"I will allow you to travel out side of Kanto as much as you want, as long as you give me the right to study your pokemon."

I put my seat back down on the floor. "What kind of studying?"

"Nothing major, or harmful." She spoke, opening her eyes. "We just want to study their power and their abilities. Probably only once a week, if that."

I looked at her, not saying a word. The room was silent for a long time, whenever I stood up, and walked to the coat rack. "I'm going to think about this," I said, grabbing my new jacket. "Arcanine, Pichu!" I called out, as the massive dog ran down the stairs, Pichu riding on back, still wearing his jacket and goggles.

"Where are you going?" Mom called out.

"Where ever I want." I said, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

It felt great to be able to ride on Arcanine again. The wind blowing through my hair, gripping onto Arcanine as we leaped over fences, ran across yards, and stepped over bushes. I missed riding on him; it felt so much cooler than riding on my bike, though he wasn't as fast. Something that surprised me though was how strong he still was. Even though we were stuck in that house for so long, he was still just as powerful as he was the day we fought and beat all the Elite Four.

We ran by the Pokecenter in Viridian, the first place I saw Shonna. In the blink of an eye we ran past the spot where Growlithe fought the Houndoom that was picking on Shonna. Before long we were in the Viridian Forest, where I caught Beedrill. It was so amazing how fast we were going. Just to get to this spot was close to a several hour walk, and we passed over it in less than a few minutes.

I tugged on his hair on his neck, just a little, to let him know to stop. I hopped down, petting him, and removing Pichu from my head, who was pretending that there was a steering wheel on my head. His goggles were down over his eyes, and he was making sounds like a racecar shifting gears. "Piiiiiii, chuuuuuuuuuu!" I chuckled as I put him on the ground.

"Well," I said, looking at Arcanine. "I guess I should tell everyone." I looked over at a nearby pond, and released Gyaradose into it. I threw up Pidgeot's pokeball into the air, as she fluttered out. I looked down to the ground and tossed out Umbreon, and Dragonite's pokeballs as well. They all came out, stretched, yawned and ran around to get their legs out of cramps. When they all were done stretching, I spoke to them. "I'm sorry I haven't brought you all out very much." I said. "As you all know, Shonna and all of her pokemon have left." I squeezed my hand into a fist. "And mom wont let me have pokemon running around." They all looked around, very glum. "But, I have finally hit pay dirt. Turns out that she will let us go on another journey if I allow her to study you guys every now and then." They all looked at me concerned. "Don't worry," I said, "They'll take good care of you all, and you wont be there forever. It's only like, maybe a few hours out of the week." They all still looked really iffy on this. "And, if they don't treat you good, you all are strong enough to break out of that place. Heck, if you wanted to you all could make that place nothing more than a bunch of rubble." I smilled putting a hand on Umbreon, and motioned for Pidgeot to land beside me. "So what do you all say? A new adventure, new place, new friends? Are you guys up for it?"

"Gar!" Gyarados bellowed, shooting a hydro pump into the air.

"I guess that's a yes for you then," I said with a smile.

"Breon!" Umbreon smiled, as he brushed up on my leg.

"Pidge!" Pidgeot chirped pushing her head against mine.

"Nite!" Dragonite grinned as he gave me a monster hug.

"I guess that does it then," I smiled, looking over at Arcanine and Pichu, who were setting away from us. They both looked very sad, and not sure about this new change that was going to happen. I could tell they really didn't want to be studied, or be away from me. I smiled as I walked over to them. "It's okay you two," I said, patting both of them. "If you all don't like that idea then you don't have to be studied." They both grinned, as Pichu hugged my leg and Arcanine gave me a big lick.

"Ha, ha," I laughed, looking back at all of them. "You all are sure about this, there won't be any regrets?"

They all shook their heads as they all danced around and played. I think they were all as happy as I was to be going on this journey.

* * *

When we got back home it was past dark. I was gone all day, but I didn't care. Me and my pokemon had a great time, something we hadn't done in months. I mounted off Arcanine, still letting Pichu play in my hair, who was once again pretending it was a racecar.

We walked into the house, which was dead silent. I guess the kids were already asleep.

"Have fun?" My mother said as she turned on the lights.

I closed my eyes, the light was bright, especially since I just came in from the dark. "I guess so, why?"

"Oh, no reason." She said, walking into the kitchen. "There's spaghetti and meatballs on the stove if you want them."

"Um… thanks." I said. What is up with her? She never gave me dinner, I always had to make it myself.

"There's also pumpkin pie for desert."

I stopped in the hall, with Arcanine behind me. Why was she doing this? Dinner was strange enough, but making me my favorite pie too? Is she trying to butter me up so I will give her Articuno, or my pokemon? I crept into the room, sliding a chair out, as Arcanine came in a laid down beside me. Pichu was still in my hair, but now I think he was asleep. "Buttering me up wont help." I said as she handed me a plate of spaghetti.

"I know." She said. "You're a lot like me in that regard." She sat down infront of me at the other end of the table. "Kyle," She paused. "I am proud of you."

I choked on my food, coughing it up on my plate, "What?!"

"I truly am, Kyle. You have some how managed to follow your heart, find your dream, and go for it." She took a deep breath. "It is almost too hard to believe that my son became the champion in the Indigo League, and its even harder to believe that he caught the rare Articuno."

I didn't say anything, just glared into her eyes, trying to find out what she was up to.

"Regardless of my preaching and keeping you away from everything that has to do with being a pokemon trainer, you somehow got out and became the best in the entire region." She stood up and pointed a finger at me. "Don't get me wrong, I will never like those creatures! But if that's what you want to do…" She stepped away from the table, now in a quite voice. "You can go. I don't even want you to let us study on those pokemon if you don't want. They are yours, they are your friends."

I couldn't believe it, she was dead serious! What made her change her mind in this way?

"You're 16 now Kyle. You are still a minor, but you are also well over the legal age to be a pokemon trainer." She turned back to me and rolled an old worn out pokeball on the table. "Go and be something that I couldn't."

I gazed at the old decrepit ball that was on the table. It was covered in dirt and grime, and looked to be well over 20 or so years old. I looked back up at her, amazed and full of anger, all at the same time.

I slammed my hand down on the table, scaring Pichu awake. "What? Why didn't you tell me you were a trainer?"

"Because I wasn't!" She screamed, teary eyed. "I wanted to be so bad. Bad enough to steal one of my fathers."

"Grandfather was a trainer?" I asked

"No," She said. "He was a gym leader."

I sat back down, not really knowing what to say.

"He was the leader of the fire gym on Cinnabar Island, but he loved pokemon so much that he never cared about anything else. Battling was like a drug to him, he was hooked, and always wanted more and more. It even got to a point where I went hungry for days."

I said nothing, just set back and listened.

"One day I got jealous, mad and hateful. I wanted to be a trainer so my father would like me, and maybe spend time with me. But I didn't have any pokemon. So I borrowed my dad's. When he found out he beat me, repeatedly. Shortly after that day, he died. Leaving me and mom alone."

"So you hate pokemon because you father loved them more than you?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She said. "When he died his pokemon was all I had left to remind me of him, but they too were old. I wanted to be a trainer, to take up where my father left off, but it wasn't too long after that they died too."

I walked up to mom, walking in front of her, and put a bright red pokeball in her hand. "I wont let our dreams die. Please take care of my friend."

She looked into her hand and saw Articunos pokeball. She looked back up at me surprised. "I said I didn't want it though."

"I know," I said. "That's why I gave it to you." I turned around and walked over to the doorway where Arcanine was standing. "You can study some of my pokemon too. The ones that are okay with it will be in the PC when they aren't in use." I walked a little father. "Oh yeah," I said. "I also told them that if you all treat them bad in anyway for them to destroy the entire building. And trust me, they will."

I walked upstairs, grabbing my book bag and stuffing it with a sleeping bag, pillow, change of clothes and some other things I might need. Mom ran upstairs and saw me doing all this. "Are you leaving now?"

"No," I said, swinging the book bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to travel around Kanto for a bit, then I'll decide what to do." I waked downstairs, opening the splintery door with Arcanine behind me.

"Will you be coming back before you leave?" She asked.

"Tell Alisa and Sean I'll let them play with the pokemon before we leave." I hopped on the back of Arcanine, and rode off into the night.


	5. The Joy of Fame

**Chapter Four**

**The Joy of Fame**

I rode on Arcanine for a long time, stopping when we reached the pokecenter outside of Mt. Moon. I hopped off, looking up into the sky. The stars were shining bright, and the moon was high in the sky. If I were to take a guess it was about 2am, maybe even 3am. I pet Arcanine, who looked a little tired. He had ran for hours, and not only that, but he was carrying me, Pichu, who was asleep on my head, and my book bag. I smiled, hugging him on the neck, "It's okay boy," I said. "You can take a break. We will stop and rest here for the night."

We walked through the sliding doors and were almost blinded by the light. This place brings back memories to me as well. I reached back for Gyarados's pokeball, remembering back when I bought him for $500. At first I thought it was the worst decisions I ever made, but I later found out it was one of the best. When he evolved after the battle with Shonna…

I stopped walking. "Shonna…" I spoke, under my breath.

"What, young man?" I heard a woman say.

I looked up to see Nurse Joy staring at me oddly, with a Chansey running behind her. "Oh, nothing." I said, rubbing my head, knowing she must think I'm crazy for talking to myself. I recalled Arcanine, and laid all six of my pokeballs on the table. "Could you please heal my pokemon?"

"Of course!" Joy say, taking the pokeballs to the pokehealer. "Tell me," she asked. "Do I know you? You look very familiar."

"Well," I said, kind of chuckling. "I don't think so. I did pass through here a little over a year ago."

"No," She said, handing back my pokemon. "It seems like I saw you on T.V. somewhere. Are you a weather forecaster?"

"Ha, ha," I laughed. "Far from, I'm a pokemon trainer."

Her eyes widened. "Are you, Kyle Gray?" She asked.

I looked at her, confused. How did she know my name? Did my mom put up another wanted poster for me or something? "Yes…" I said, cautiously.

"Stay right there!" She said, as she ran in the back. Before long she ran back, around the counter and set up a camera in front of me. She fiddled with that a little and then ran over beside me, hugging me. "Smile!" She screamed as the camera flashed, waking poor Pichu up from his nap on my head.

This was strange, very strange. Not something I was accepting at 2am. "Why did you take my picture?" I asked, very confused.

She ran over to the camera and took the picture that came out, still developing. "This is a great moment!" She squealed, as she tacked the picture on a bulletin board. "We have never had a Pokemon Master come in here before!"

At first I just looked at her confused, and then I remembered I beat the elite four a few months ago. I guess being cooped up in a house for months was starting to mess with me, or maybe it was from me being awake for almost 24hours. "Well, thank you," I said. "But really, it's not that great."

"Are you crazy?" She said, spinning around. "Only very few people have ever even seen the elite four, let alone beat one, or all four of them for that matter!"

I didn't know what to say. Personally, I didn't think they were that tough. By far, the toughest battle I had that day was the one with Shonna. Once again, my heart sunk with the thought of her name. Would I ever get over that girl?

The nurse continued on how great it was that I stopped in there, but I was far from paying attention. I wondered over to a nearby couch to lay down. Joy, noticing that I wasn't talking, turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, placing Pichu beside me and turning over. "Me and my pokemon are tired, we just need a good nap."

"Why don't you go to the beds in back then?" She offered, searching for a key to a room.

"No thanks," I said. "I won't be here for long, just a couple of hours. I will probably be gone by morning. Besides, I would hate to mess up the sheets on one of your already made beds."

"Its really no problem at all," She said, wondering over to me. "Here, take a key." But by the time she walked over to me I was already asleep.

* * *

I woke up only a few hours later. The same dream came to me that I have had for months. The ship leaving the docks of Pallet Town, Pichu crying in my arms, and me doing nothing but watching. This dream has haunted me for so long. Every night the same thing, and every night I wake up, still, doing nothing. I looked over at Pichu who was still asleep beside me on the couch. During these nights, after those dreams, I could never go back to sleep. When I was at the house I use to sleep with the T.V. on. For some odd reason when I did, I didn't dream, but out here, I couldn't.

I sat up, slipping on my jacket. If I couldn't go back to sleep I might as well head on out of here. I looked over a Pichu, who was still wearing his jacket and goggles. Slowly, trying not to wake him, I picked him up, and placed him in his usual spot on my head. I walked out the sliding door, hopefully not waking anyone in the pokecenter.

The sun was about to rise, I could tell by the low setting moon, and the light pink in the horizon. I reached into my book bag, and grabbed the capsule for my bike. I could ride Arcanine, but I thought he should have a rest, after all, he ran all this way.

Pushing the button, the bike puffed into a puff of smoke. I slowly took Pichu off my head and laid him on the bike. "Come on Pichu, its time to wake up."

Pichu rose, yawned and started rubbing his eyes. "Pi?"

"Do you want to go on a ride, Pichu?"

"Pi, Pi!" Pichu cheeped happily, but stopped to yawn half way through.

"Alright," I smiled. "Lets head on out of here." I picked him up, placing him in the cup holder on the side of the massive bike. Lifting the hood I hopped in, started the bike, and turned on the headlight. "Are you ready Pichu?"

"Pi!" He said happily, pulling the goggles down over his eyes and zipping up his jacket. He always stayed in that cup holder to my left; I guess that is the best place for a little guy like him to stay. It was kind of like a passenger seat, in a way. Once he was done zipping up, he looked back at me, giving me a little thumb up. "Pichu!"

I smiled, revved the engine, and drove into the cave.


	6. A New Dome and an Old Friend

**Chapter Five**

**A New Dome and an Old Friend**

The cave seemed a lot smaller from when I first went though it with Growlithe. It could have been that I was driving though it going rather fast, or that the cave was empty. When I first went in here there were Rocket members all over the place, as well as pokemon trainers, but now with Team Rocket's leader in jail, and the pokemon League Battle only a few months away, there wasn't anyone here. Or, at least, it seemed there wasn't.

I saw a light coming up, but it wasn't the end of the cave, it looked more like a flashlight. I slowed down and looked at the light. It was a man, wearing a safety helmet with a light on it digging away at the rock with a pickaxe. Beside the man was a bucket, stuffed full with dirty rocks.

I turned off my bike, hopped out, put Pichu on my head, and walked over to the man. "Hey," I said. "What are you doing?"

The man didn't seem to hear me.

"Hey!" I said a little louder, and still nothing. "HEY!" I yelled, with still no reaction. What was up with this guy?

I looked a little closer and saw some earphones jammed in his ears. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, looked at me and yanked an earphone out of his ear. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just wanted to know what your doing." I said with a smile.

The man took off his hat and revealed his shaved head. He wasn't bald, naturally, but his head was so hairless it was like all the light in the cave was bouncing off of it. It was so bright, it was blinding. "I'm digging up fossils. I work for the Pokemon Research Center on Cinnabar. We take these pokemon for research and revive them back to life." He spat on another rock, revealing a dome shape on the fossil.

"Really?" I asked. "My mom works there too."

"Does she?" He asked. "What's her name?"

"Debbie." I said, handing back his hat. "Can you put this back on, it's kinda hard to see."

"Yeah," He paused, putting his hat on, "It is rather dark in here, that flashlight helps."

"Not what I was talking about," I said. "But yeah, my mom's name is Debbie Gray."

The man stopped his digging in mid swing. He turned to look at me. "You mean, Debbie Gray? The President of the Research Lab, the mother of the Pokemon Master?"

"Well, um…" I didn't know quite what to say. I didn't know my mother was the head honcho on the island. "I guess so."

The man jumped up grabbing my hand and shook it violently. "It is so nice to meet you! So nice indeed! My name is John Red!"

"Um, thanks," I said. "My name is…"  
"Kyle Gray," He cut me off. "Hey, if I give you one of these fossils will you tell your mom to give me a promotion?"

"I don't know if I…"

"Of course you can!" He said, reaching down into the bucket, bring back up a fossil with a dome shape on it. "This is the best one I have ever dug up, you can have it!" He stuck it in my hand, shaking it violently again. "Don't worry, you can keep it! And if you bring it to the lab we will bring it back to life for you for free! But don't forget to mention my name to your mother, okay?"

"Umm, okay," I said, looking down at the fossil. "Thanks, John… but I better be getting out of here." I pointed to my bike, which still had the headlight on. "I don't want the battery to run down."

"Oh yeah, of course!" John said. "Just don't forget about…"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, hopping on the bike, setting Pichu in the cup holder. "John Red, I got it, I got it." I revved the engine, driving by him. "Thanks for the fossil."

I drove out of the cave, just thinking about how little I truly knew about my mom. Within the past two days I have learned more about her then I had in 16 years of living with her.

I drove past the pond that Magikarp evolved in, past the bike shop in town where I bought my bike, past the pokecenter, and stopped at the gym. The road leading out was still blocked off, but this time it was from roadwork, not a roadblock trying to catch me. I looked around and saw the bridge that I crossed so long ago, and thought about that Ratatta I had. I smiled as I released Arcanine on the ground beside me. "Hey boy," I said, still sitting on the bike. "How about we go see an old friend?"

* * *

Arcanine's nose was to the ground, sniffing around for the rodent we left here so long ago. We had been searching for a while, the sun was already up and Oddish were playing by the creek. By now I had already called out Pidgeot, Dragonite, and Umbreon to help with the search. We had found several Ratatta, but none of them knew what we were talking about.

"Hoowwoo!" Arcanine howled.

"Alright!" I said, as I ran over to see what it was. Before long, me and the other pokemon surrounded him, looking down into the patch of grass he was pointing at. I bent over, felling around in the tall weeds, until I felt something, cold, and lifeless. I picked it up to see it was a Raticate, motionless, with its tongue hanging out.

I couldn't believe it. "Arcanine!" I barked, turning to face him. "Did you do this to it?" Suddenly I felt the cold rodent move and lick my face with its cold, wet tongue. "AHHHH!" I screamed, throwing it into the air.

"Ra, ra, ra, ra!" The Raticate chuckled as it ran up to Arcanine, climbing him his fur and giving him a big lick on the face.

I calmed my heart down, making sure that it was still inside my chest, and walked over to Arcanine. "I'm sorry boy," I said. "I knew you would never do something like that, that's why it scared me so bad."

"Arf," Arcanine yipped, giving me a lick on the face, to let me know it was okay.

"Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra!" The Raticate chuckled, jumping off Arcanine and running around him in a circle.

The other pokemon, with the exception of Arcanine and Pidgeot, looked at me very strangely. "Oh yeah," I said to them. "I forgot, you all have never been introduced." I bent down and let the Raticate run up my arm and set on my shoulder. I felt Pichu let out a small shock of jealousy from my head, but I encored it. "This is my old friend Ratatta…" I paused, "Well, was my old friend Ratatta, but he must have evolved."  
"Rat!" He grinned.

I could tell the other pokemon still didn't know what to make of it. "See, I used Raticate for a little bit when I was in this town on my Kanto Journey, before I caught you all. He helped me out a lot, but he really wanted to stay here instead of leave with me. So, I let him."

"Rat!" He cried out, licking me on the face.

I picked him up and sat him back down on the ground. "Now Raticate," I said seriously. "I am thinking about going on another journey in a new place, would you be interested in going with me?"

He looked around, running over to the other pokemon. Dragonite seemed okay with it, but Umbreon, Arcanine and Pideot seemed to like him a lot. They played around in the grass for a while before Raticate came back over to me. "Rat, Rat!"

I smiled, "Are the rest of you okay with it?" Almost simultaneously, they all nodded. "Alright then." I said, reaching in my book bag for a pokeball. I held it in front of Raticates face. "Now Raticate, are you sure about this? If you want to come with me I am going to train you to be a tough pokemon. It will be hard, but you have to be dedicated to this."

The rat pokemon looked at me, and slowly poked his nose against the pokeball. "Rat, Rat!"


	7. All Back Together Again

**Chapter Six**

**All Back Together Again**

Though Saffron City was pretty big we breezed through it rather quickly. I was running out of room on my belt for all by pokeballs, I already had seven, one of which was on my neck, if I got any more I would have to put them in my jacket pocket.

On the edge of the city I saw where a new store was being put in. Slowing down I noticed some biker helmets in the display window. "Another bike store?" I said to myself as we slowed down and pulled to a stop outside the store. In a way I happy that there was another bike store, the other one in Cerulean City only had bikes, but I also hated it because there was already a biker store. In my opinion they should combined the two together, that way they could really make a killing.

I stood up, letting Pichu crawl up my jacket and sat on my shoulder. He wiggled around, getting situated, pulling the goggles away from his eyes and on the top of his head. "Pi!"

I smiled, patting him on the head as we walked in. surprisingly there were no bikes in this store, only accessories. They had everything you could think of, from sunglasses to bike decals. I walked around, looking at everything as a store attendant walked up to me. "That is a very nice jacket you have on sir."

I turned to see a man, about 300 pounds wide and about six feet tall, staring down at me. He two was wearing a leather jacket, apparently the special they had in the store, because it was on every rack. "Thank you," I said with a smile. "I got it in Viridian from the leather shop."

"Wow," The man said surprised. "That place sells top notch leather, very expensive. I bet that cost you a pretty penny!"

"Not really," I said with a chuckle, as Pichu and me both put a hand behind out heads simultaneously. "I actually got both of these jackets for dirt cheap. The one I'm wearing they couldn't sell, so they pretty much gave it to me, and the one Pichu is wearing came off a Teddiursa doll."

"Pi!" Pichu said, lifting up his little paw.

"Well you got lucky there," The man said, letting out a laugh. "Is there anything you are interested in?"

"Well, yes." I said, glancing around. "I was looking for a helmet. Kind of sporty looking, with black and red."

"No problem." The man said, going into the back. "Just follow me. Sorry for the mess, all of our stuff is still packed up." We walked into this really packed back room with boxes everywhere. He walked over to a large box and opened it, throwing packing peanuts everywhere. "Ah, here we go." He said, pulling out this helmet with black gunmetal strips on it with red pinstriped decal lines on it. The helmet had a black visor that changed to red tint as it went up.

"Wow," I said, picking it up and putting it on. It fit really snug, and was also very comfy. I turned to Pichu, who was on my shoulder. "You like it?"

"Pi!" Pichu laughed, hugging my neck.

"Alright then," I said, taking it off. "I guess I'll take this one."

"If your interested," The man said, reaching into the box, pulling out a pair of gloves that had the same detail on them as the helmet. "There are also some matching gloves."

"Alright, I'll take them too!"

* * *

We walked outside, and opened the hood of the bike. By the time I had sat down Pichu was already in his cup holder, and adjusting his goggles. It was then that I looked at my helmet, and really thought about it. What was I doing? It was like I was going through my midlife crises at age 16. Was I buying all this stuff as a way to get Shonna off my mind? I didn't even know what I was going for with this new 'bad boy' biker look. It's true that I have always wanted a motorcycle, and a leather jacket, but maybe I was taking it a little too far.

"PI!" I heard as a shot fizzled on my leg, enough to make me jump.

"Pichu!" I said, looking at him. "What was that for?"

"Pi!" He pointed at the gas pedal on the bike making a "Pii, Chuuuu" sound like a racecar.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the little guy. We had been with each other so long that he even acts like me. It's kind of crazy, but I'm actually getting to the point where I can communicate with him almost as well as I can with Arcanine.

"Alright," I said, patting him on the head. "Lets go." I put my helmet on and the new gloves. It wouldn't be long before we traveled to Johto to start our new journey, but there was something else I wanted to do before we left. I revved the engine, speeding off, out of Saffron, which passed like a blur.

* * *

Vermilion City was just as crazy as I remember it. There were boats everywhere, the docks were full of people, and Officer Jenny was standing in the middle of the town blowing her whistle at everyone. I chuckled, looking down at the town from the hilltop I was sitting on. Pidgeot was in the tree above me, taking a nap while Umbreon, Raticate, and Dragonite played. Arcanine and Pichu were laying on either side of me, like always, laying their heads on my leg. Gyarados, on the other hand, was taking this chance to swim around in the nearby lake. The poor thing was so large that he never got the chance to just swim. Normal ponds were too small for him, and there wasn't that many lakes around Kanto.

We sat back and watched as people boarded ships when Arcanine lifted his head to look into the woods beside us. All the pokemon stopped what they were doing, frozen in time, not making a move. Arcanine raised up, looking around. "Arff." He said, in a low voice. With that all the pokemon gathered behind him.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered as I walked up behind him.

He put a paw in front of me, making sure I didn't walk any further.

"PRIME!" I heard as a big brown blur ran from a tree. A small Primeape ran right up to Arcanine, jumping into the air giving him a big hug. Arcanine, startled by all this, let out a flame thrower, which caught some of the grass on fire.

"Gyarados!" I called, as the serpent bolted to the surface of the water. "Put out that fire!" With that he hydro pumped the fires out. Dragonite, watching Arcanine throwing flames, flew into the air, charging for a Hyper Beam attack, to hit the Primeape. "Dragonite! Stop!" I called out, as she flew back down to the ground.

Arcanine, stopped as well as the Primeape continued to hug him. "Prime, prime!" I walked over to the pair, which was strange because now Arcanine seemed happy. I touched the Primeape on the head, who turned to face me. "Prime!" The monkey pokemon then jumped off Arcanine and ran into the woods.

"Well, that was strange." I said, watching as the pokemon vanished into some trees. It wasn't too long after however that he showed back up, this time with a bag of some sort.

He walked up, handing the bag to me. "Prime, prime, prime!"

I picked up the bag, looking at the pokemon on the cover of it. The bag was dirty, torn, and hardly legible. I tried my best to make out the words on it. "Poke-Food… For Strong and Healthy Bones." Then it clicked with me. I threw the bag on the ground and held my arms open wide. "You're my little Mankey!" I said, as the Primeape ran and jumped into my arms.

"Primeape!"

Arcanine walked up behind us, giving me a lick on the face. I turned to face the other pokemon. "Hey you all, this Primeape was once my Pokemon as well." I looked at Primeape, who was still hugging me. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"Prime!" He said, jumping out of my arms and running over to the other pokemon. They all seemed to take well to him, even Dragonite, who really only stuck to herself.

When they were done with their greetings I walked to Primeape. "Hey," I said, squatting down to his level. "How would you like to travel with us on our journeys?" I lifted my hand and pat him on the head. "This wont be an easy road, it's going to be tough."

Primeape looked at me with his big eyes, and then looked around to the other pokemon. He turned back to me with a smile and a nod. "Prime, prime!"

I smiled, standing up. "Okay you all," I said to the other pokemon. "Primeape wants to come with us, is everyone okay with that?" With that everyone of the pokemon howled, barked, cheeped, rawred, and sparked in agreement. "Alright then," I said, reaching for a new pokeball. I squatted down, one last time, holding the pokeball next to Primeape. "Now I just wanted you to know, this isn't going to be easy. I am going to train you to be a strong pokemon. It will take a lot of time and patience. Also, we will be going to a place far away. Are you sure you are willing to help me?"

Primeape looked around at the other pokemon, then back to me. "Prime!" He walked up and touched the pokeball with his hand, sucking him inside with a red light. The ball fell to the ground, bouncing and wobbling, until it sat still.

I picked up the pokeball, putting it on my belt. "Alright everyone, we still have several places to go today." I held up two pokeballs in each hand, withdrawing Raticate, Pidgeot, Dragonite, and Gyarados. I walked over to Umbreon, who was standing by Arcanine. I crouched down to him, petting him on the head. "I noticed you saw that I put Primeape's pokeball in your spot on my belt." Umbreon lowered his head, in shame. "Oh no, its not a bad thing." I said with a smile. "I am putting you in my jacket pocket, so you can be closer to reach for when I need too." I leaned in closer, whispering to him. "Its like a promotion." With that he smiled, pressing his nose on his Pokeball. I picked it up and put it in my inside jacket pocket.

Walking over to Arcanine, I picked up Pichu and put him on my head. I hopped on Arcanines back, "Hey boy," I said, scratching behind his ear. "Do you mind if I ride on your back for a while, that seat on the bike is getting a little stiff."

"Arf!" He barked, giving me a lick on the cheek.

"Alright," I said, pointing to the south. "We need to get to the docks!" Arcanine took off, running down the mountain. I knew that it wouldn't be very long of a trip, but at least he would get some exercise.

* * *

I watched the clouds in the sky roll on by. We were on the sea, by now almost to Fuchsia City. I leaned up, facing Gyarados, who was focused on the sea ahead. When me and Arcanine got to the docks, I guess I could have took a boat over to the city, but I thought that Gyarados could use some fresh air, I hardly get the chance to let him out of this pokeball. I laid back down, looking to the sky once more. I didn't know my logic for coming this far in Kanto, places I had already been. I can't re-battle the gyms, or earn any more experience from this. My only guess would be that I came out here to try to find answers. I want to go on another journey, I want to compete in another league, but how would I ever make it in time? It was already late February, and the League Championships would be held in early August. That would only give me six months to make it to a new place, collect the badges, and then make it to League to compete. How was I even going to do that? It took me close to a year to do that here in Kanto, and I know this place like the walls in my prison of a room. With that thought my eyes opened. I knew what I was doing, I was getting out and being something my mother never let me, something I always wanted and could never get. She will not tell me what to do any more, I am my own person, I am the one that decides what my future holds.

I jumped up, standing on Gyarados's back. "I'm Kyle Gray!" I screamed out over the sea. "I am Kyle Gray, Pokemon Master, and nobody will ever tell me what to do!" I squeezed my fist together thinking of my mother. "I know what I'm doing here, something I was always told I couldn't. I am the League Champion in Kanto, and I'm going to Johto, Hoenn, I will go everywhere and be the best trainer ever, I'll even go to Sinnoh." Once more, as if on cue, my heart skipped a beat again. Sinnoh, Shonna's home. Shonna…

I sat back down, watching as I saw the tree's of the Safari Zone come into view.

"_Where did you get that cruddy thing?"_ I said, watching Shonna pull out her poll to go fishing.

"_I made it."_

Every time I even think about the Safari Zone that thought comes to my head. Why would I say something like that? Was I trying to make a joke? If I was, that was a very poor excuse for one.

"Rarr!" Gyarados roared, sliding up on the beach of the Safari Zone.

"Alright, thanks." I said, sliding off and recalling him. I looked to the trees, there were Butterfree, Pinser, Venomoths and many other pokemon littered all over the place. I must of arrived on the one spot of the zone that no one knew about to see all of these pokemon. But the one I wanted to find I couldn't see in the group. My old friend must be deeper in the forest.

I pushed through the shrubs and greenery. I did just come to the conclusion that I was looking for answers, that's the reason for my travels, but why did I want to have all my pokemon back so bad? Was I trying to piece together parts of my life that had fallen part, or was I worried that I would need all the help I could get in the up coming league battles? I suppose it could be a combination of both. I need all the help I can get for the league, and it would also cut down on a lot of my time if I didn't have to train new pokemon. And, I might even be trying to make myself feel better; after Shonna left I haven't been the same.

I stopped, taking a deep breath. Maybe my mother was right all those years, maybe being a pokemon master is just a dream. Maybe I just got lucky during the Kanto Championships, won by a fluke. It's been so long since I had been in a battle, it would be rather tough for me to start back up.

I felt Pichu get up and yawn. "Piiiiiii!" I could feel the little mouse stretch on my head as he got up and looked around, "Pi?"

"Hey," I said, grabbing the little rodent in my hands. "You finally awake?"

"Pi!" He cheeped, looking around at all the trees. "Pi?"

"We're in the Safari Zone, Pichu. Do you remember? This is where we all went and I caught Dratini."

"Piiiii…" Pichu said, looking up at a tall tree, bending his head so much that he almost fell backwards out of my hands. "Pi!"

"Ha ha," I chuckled, putting him back on my head. "You better stay up there for now, I don't want you getting lost in here." I put one foot forward and with a 'clank!' my foot hit something. Bending down I picked up the item holder. I have heard of these things before, but I had never seen one. They look a lot like a pokeball, and work the same way, but instead of holding pokemon, they hold items. "I wonder what's in it?" I pushed the button on the side of it, and a beam of light shot out, revealing five little candies with "RC" on the side of them. At first I didn't believe what I was looking at. I bent down, and sure enough, inside the item holder was five Rare Candies. "Wow," I said, stuffing them into my pocket. "I would hate to be the poor sap that lost these!" These candies were suppose to make pokemon grow in strength without training, and are very rare, which in return makes them very pricy. Personally I never used them. Not only do I feel as if they are a cheap way of training, but there are so much more that pokemon learn in battling than just growing in strength.

"Scy!" I heard a cry coming from behind me.

"Dri!" I heard coming from behind as well.

"I wonder what that could be?" I said, making my way to the source of the noises. Pushing a tree limb out of the way I saw a colony of Scyther lined up in a battle looking formation in front of this large hole in the ground. They had their swords of arms crossed over their plant body with their wings spread. In front of the group stood a very large Scyther, with scars and scrapes all over it. It was sturdy, standing firm, with his arms held out, ready to attack. Saying nothing I stayed there, crouched behind a shrub.

"Dri!" I heard once more as a swarm of Beedrill rose from the gaping pit in the ground, and behind that group, another Beedrill flew up. A smile came across my face; my old friend was still here, the protector of the Beedrill in the Safari Zone.

"Scy!" The Scyther leader called out as they all took to the air. The Beedrill just floated, eyeing down their enemy, waiting on them to make the first move. Before long, the Scyther charged, heading straight into the group of Beedrill. As they charged, the Beedrill slowly curved their fleet around, making a C shape, then a circle around the Scyther, and before long all the Scyther were caught in the middle of a sphere of Beedrill. The lead Scyther watched from a distance as his army was dropping like flies. He gazed up, looking at my Beedrill will hatred in his eyes. "Scyther!" He cried out, flying at full speed at Beedrill. I bit my lip as I saw him fly, swinging his swords like a wild animal. But when Scyther came into range, Beedrill moved aside and gave him a poison sting in the back of the neck.

I watched the swarm of Beedrill fly behind their leader as the last Scyther fell to the ground. "Great job!" I said, walking out from the shrub, Pichu on my head. "I must say, I was a little worried about you but I looks like your doing quite well for yourself."  
My eyes widened as I saw the swarm start flying towards me with their stingers ready. "Oh crap…" I said to myself, watching the swarm fly nearly 10 yards away from me. "Maybe I was wrong, that might not be my…" I closed my eyes, seeing the swarm come within a few feet of me.

"BEEEEE!" Slowly I opened my eyes to see my Beedrill in front of me, spreading his arms wide, telling the swarm to stop. "Bee-Drill!" The bee then turned to face me, as a smile ran across his face.

"I knew it was you!" I said, running up and giving the bee a hug. Pulling back I looked at him. "You certainly have done well for yourself haven't you?" I looked around at all the Scyther lying on the ground, but one started to move. The leader stood up, facing us.

"Scy… Ther…. Scy…"

I looked at it, it must have been a very strong Scyther to be the only one standing. "Well, Beedrill," I said, walking up to him. "How about one battle, for old times sake?"

"Bee!" Beedrill hummed as the swarm flew back into the pit in the ground leaving only me, Beedrill, Pichu and Scyther.

"Hey Scyther!" I called out, reaching into my pocket. I grabbed one of the rare candies and threw it to him. "That will make you all better."

The Scyther watched the round candy fall to the ground. He looked at it for a long time, then back up to me before bending down and eating it. His eyes opened wide, as his muscles grew, the poison in his neck vanished, and his swords started to become sharper than ever.

"Scyther!" I called out again. "I will battle you with my Beedrill again, but you have to make a deal with me." The Scyther looked at me sternly. "If I win, I get to capture you, but if you win I'll give you some more of those candies." I reached into my pocket pulling out the rest of the four candies in my hand. "Is it a deal?"

"Scy!" He called out, putting his swords up in a fighting stance.

"Alright then," I smiled. "Beedrill, use a Fury Attack." Beedrill flew towards Scyther who was running full force into the attack, stepping over his fallen brethren. Beedrill gouged his stingers at Scyther, but Scyther dodged, falling below Beedrill, getting his sword ready to swing.

"Beedrill!" I called, "Quick attack left!" Scyther swung his sword of an arm under Beedrill almost slashing his stomach, but Beedrill quickly flew to the left, coming out with only a scratch on his right side. Scyther spun around, jabbing one of this arms in the ground and throwing himself at Beedrill with the other arm drawn back ready to slice when he came in range. Beedrill floated in front of a tree, still raring to go. This was so exciting. It had been so long since I had a battle this intense I almost forgot what it felt like.

Scyther flew closer, with his arm drawn back about to swing. "Beedrill, left arm block, right arm poison sting!" With that Beedrill put up his left stinger as Scyther swung. The sword hit the tree that was behind Beedrill, slowing it down before it struck Beedrill's. When the sword did meet the stinger, Beedrill lunged his right arm, full of poison, right into the gut of the bug pokemon. The stinger pierced through the skin, coming out the back of Scyther. Though this may look pretty bad to some, I knew that grass and bug pokemon were much different than other pokemon. Though those two types are not the strongest, they have the tendency to bounce back. They have no bones, much like trees or flowers. They drink water 90% of the time and they heal almost five times faster than another other type of pokemon. In some ways, they are like a weed, try as hard as you might, they still pop right back up.

Scyther fell to the ground, the hole in his back starting to close up, but the poison was there to stay for quite a while. "Alright," I said, pulling out an ultra ball. "A deal is a deal." I threw it, hitting Scyther on the head. The ball fell to the ground, shaking once, twice, and then closed. I walked over to my new pokemon, picking him up and putting him in my book bag. "You sure were a tough one weren't you?" I smiled, walking to Beedrill. "Thank you for battling with me, old friend."

"Bee!" Beedrill hummed, giving me nudge on the cheek.

I smiled, looking at him. "Bud," I said, reaching into my pocket, pulling out his old pokeball. "I was wondering if you would come back with me." Beedrill looked at me for a long time. "You see, I'm going on another journey and competing in a new league. I would really love to have you a part of my team again, and I could use your strength in the battles that are coming up." Beedrill looked around at the knocked out Scyther on the ground, and the pit that was his home. "I can understand if you don't want to," I said, petting him on the head. "These Beedrill here need a strong leader." I pulled out Scythers pokeball. "I almost feel bad for capturing the leader of the Scyther just because he protected the other ones." I put it back away and smiled. "Its all up to you though, I would love it if you came back with me, but if you want to stay here I understand."

Beedrill didn't buzz, didn't hum, didn't do anything. Instead he flew to me, giving me a hug, and flew back inside the pit. I waited for a while, but he didn't come back. The Scyther were starting to get back up, and I knew that I would have to go soon. I turned my back, shoving Beedrills Pokeball back into my pocket, and walked the way that I came from. Seeing Beedrill leave made me think. Shonna left in almost the same way. Rejection hurts, hurts so bad. Though, with this I understand why Beedrill didn't want to come with me. He was the leader of the swarm, a regular colony of Beedrill, he couldn't just leave his friends and family behind. But, I don't think I could ever understand the reason why Shonna left. Its true, she had a family back in Sinnoh, but she could have at least gave me a number to call, a hug, a goodbye, a smile… I would have even been okay with a slap on the face, her telling me I was a jerk, at least then I would know why she left. But she didn't do anything, nothing, just sailed off, leaving me and Pichu on the docks.

Walking onto the beach that I landed on, I threw Gyarados out and let Pichu run up on his back as I climbed up too. "Where to go, where to go." I said to them as I thought. From the sun in the sky it looked to be about 6 o-clock. Its strange, I traveled from Viridian to Fuchsia in less than two days, I was flying the whole time, but still, that's a long way. But now what? Beedrill was the last pokemon that wanted to get, too bad I didn't get him though. But, the good news is that I managed to catch a Scyther. Those things are pretty hard to come by.

"Well guys," I said leaning up. "I guess we'll being going to Cinnabar now." I stood up, pointing southwest, instructing Gyarados to swim under cycling bridge. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Gar!" He roared, taking off. I never wanted to go back to that island, just from the memories it held, but I needed to get my fossil revived from mom's laboratory that she runs.

"Bee! Drill! Drill!"

I turned my head back to the Safari Zone to see Beedrill flying after me. I turned full body to face him as he landed on the back of Gyarados. "Whats up?" I asked, petting him on the head.

"Bee, Drill!" He said, pushing a stinger on my jacket pocket.

"What?" I reached into it and pulled out his old pokeball. "Have you changed your mind, do you want to come with me?"

"Drill! Drill!" He hummed buzzing around me.

"Okay then," I said, holding up his pokeball. "Return, my friend." With that Beedrill was sucked back inside his pokeball. A smile came across my face as I put the pokeball back in my pocket. "Alright Gyarados, to Cinnabar Island!"


	8. Stopping and Dropping

**Chapter Seven**

**Stopping and Dropping**

_"You did really well Kyle. I'm proud of you." Shonna looked down, her hair floated in front of her face._

"_Shonna…" I stood in front of her and took her hands in mine, knowing what was coming. "Don't go. Come with me. I'm going to the Johto region to compete there as well."_

_She looked down at her feet. "I can't. I'm sorry."_

_I let go of her hands and stood in front of her. I needed to think of something, anything, I needed her to stay, she just couldn't leave. There was so much to say, so much I could say, but I couldn't speak it. "But what about Pichu, and Pikachu? They need to stay together right?"_

"_Pikachu trusts you with him now. She hasn't had a problem with us separating since our split up in Cinnabar." She turned her back to me, not letting me see her face. I remained quiet, not knowing what to say. I wanted to say something, I wanted to grab her and hold her back, I wanted to rip those tickets up and throw them to the sea. Why can't my body do what my mind wants me to? "Goodbye Kyle, good luck with your adventures."_

_I held out my hand, still unable to do anything. She was already on the boat when I finally did say something. "Yeah, you too Shonna." _

_When she was out of sight then it all came out. "No Shonna!" No!" I screamed. "Don't leave, I love you Shonna DeShay Dotson! I love you!" Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my face. "Please, God, Please! Shonna, don't go!"_

I woke up, water splashing my face, I gasped for air, but sucked in salty ocean water. I swam to the surface, coughing up water, and grabbing for Gyarados's back.

"Pi, pi pi!" Pichu cried out, tugging on my jacket sleeve.

I coughed once more, pulling my self up onto Gyarados's back. I fell backwards, looking to the sky. The stars were out, the moon was bright, and the smell of the salty ocean water was all around me.

"Pi, chu chu!" Pichu crawled on my face, looking at me concerned.

"It's okay, Pichu." I said, patting him on the head. "It was just a dream, that's all." I paused and looked to the sky. "If only it was just a dream."

I stood on Gyarados's back, taking my wet clothes off. I knew that nights like this it gets cold, and wet clothes could kill some one faster than anything. Luckily, I think ahead for things like this, and always had a fresh change of clothes in my book bag, which was hanging on one of Gyarados's spikes on his neck. My jacket being leather didn't get very wet, but my other clothes were drenched. I swapped them out, changing into a darker pair of blue jeans than the ones I normally wore and a black long sleeve shirt with buttons that trailed down from the neck a few inches. These clothes were actually starting to grow on me, and with my leather jacket and steel-toed boots, I think they made me look pretty good.

After changing I sat back down again, letting Pichu crawl into my lap. He nuzzled around, "Piiiii!" Yawned a cute little yawn, and fell asleep.

"That dream." I said as I stroked his fur behind his ear. "It's the same dream that I wake up to every night." I looked again at the ocean in front of me. I could see lights on the horizon. Well not really, more like I could see the essence of light forming from a city, but I couldn't actually see the lights. From the way it looked I guess we would arrive on Cinnabar in a few hours. Not like that would matter, after all, I never thought I would ever return to that place, to those docks.

I just don't understand why those dreams just keep coming back. Its not like it's a different dream or anything, its not like I don't know what happened. She left, she's gone, I realize that, I have realized that for almost six months, so why? Is this some sick joke that I have going on with me? Is it because she never truly gave me a reason why she left? Or… am I just lost and need a friend?

I put my hands to my face, taking all this in. Whatever it was, I needed help. When I stop in moms laboratory to drop off my fossil I will ask her for some sleep medication, or something. Yes, that place is a laboratory for pokemon, but they do research on pokemon to better their understanding to help humans in the medical field, physiologically, as well as other things. Maybe she could give me some help there. I hated the fact that I might be asking my mother to help me with something, but I don't know what else to do, I haven't slept in months.

I turned my head to see Magikarp swimming beside us. They generally hang around Gyarados's for protection, but I have never seen them do that to my Gyarados. Maybe they were lost, or maybe there wasn't another Gyarados around for miles. I laid my head down, staring at the stars again. I didn't care. Why should I? I didn't leave her, she left me, right? Anyway, it doesn't matter, what's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

When we arrived on the island it was 1:15 AM, or at least that's what the bank's giant digital clock said. I withdrew Gyarados, trying not to look at the docks. Pichu was still asleep as I put him on my head. My dream ran through my thoughts as I crossed over the spot on the docks that looked just like the place in Pallet Town that it happened. I remembered her face, I remembered my tears, I remembered everything so vividly.

I closed my eyes, pushing all the thoughts of that day out of my head. Why? Why, why, why? I walked into the laboratory, and was greeted by the person at the desk. "Welcome sir, how may I help you?"

"I need two things." I said, digging out the fossil in my bag. "One, I need this restored."

"Oh wow," she said, looking at the stone. "This Dome fossil is in really good shape, one of the best specimen I have ever seen. No chips, not cracks. Where did you find this?"

"This nice guy in Mt. Moon gave it to me."

"Wow," she said, putting the fossil in the transporter PC system. I watched the rock disappear. "That guy must have been really nice." She walked back over to me. "So what was the other thing you wanted?"

I pointed to the PC, "Where did my fossil go?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, it has been transported to the back room for restoration. It should take about an hour or so. When it gets done your pokemon will be waiting for you here."

"Alright, thanks." I said, hating what I was about to say. "My second thing is that I need to see my mother."

"Your mother?" She asked, sitting down at a computer. "Does she work here?"

"I guess you could say that." I said, rubbing my hand on my head.

"Name?"

"Debbie Gray."

She stopped and looked at me hard. "Oh my gosh!" She said, standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sir!" She grabbed my hand and started shaking it. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting Mr. Kyle Gray, I'm so sorry!"

I jerked my hand away from her, giving her a very strange look. "Its okay, chill out." Why is it that every time I meet someone that works for mom they treat me like this? Is it because mom is just as much of a butthead at work as she is at home?

"I'm sorry…" She lowered her head. "Her office is on the top floor, you can take the elevator up to it." She pointed to a corner with a large door.

"Its okay," I said, walking away. "Thanks for reviving my fossil."

"Oh, any time Mr. Gray!" She beamed.

I walked to the door, pushing on the up button. The door opened and I stepped inside. When I walked in I cringed. This was definitely my mother's elevator, it was playing country music… I hated that stuff. Ever since I was no more than a toddler I was forced to listen to that crud. I frantically pushed the button on the elevator, hoping to spend as little bit of time in there as possible. When the door opened I walked into this massive room decked out in red lavish furniture and décor everywhere.

"What is it?" I heard my mother say, without facing me. She was sitting at a desk on the far side of the room, punching away on her computer with stacks of papers all around her.

"I need some help mom." I said, trying to hold my head up high.

She turned to face me, with her snobbish look on her face. "Isn't it enough that I see you at the house? Why are you here?"

"Good morning to you too." I said, rolling my eyes and pulling up a seat beside her. "I haven't slept in months." I started. "I have been having nightmares, nonstop, the same one, and it wakes me up every night. I need help."

My mother looked at me for a moment before speaking up. "So now what? Are you turning into a druggie on me?"

"Ha," I chuckled. "If that was the case I would have done that a long time ago, or at least tried to slip some in your drinks."

She turned back to the computer. "I guess that's true." She punched away at some keys again, and then printed something off from the printer sitting next to her. She signed the paper and handed it to me. "That is a prescription to a sleeping medication that we just put out. Go across the street and have it filled for you at the pharmacy." I looked at the paper, it was for some medicine that I had never heard of before, and it was for a large bottle, 180 capsules. "Tell them to put it on my bill."

"Wow," I said. "Thanks mom."

"Like I have a choice. With my insurance plan if you pay for anything medically before your 18, or you're out of the region, you could sue me. So don't think for a minute that I'm doing this out of kindness. Those things are expensive." She pointed to the elevator without looking at me. "Now get out of here, I'm busy."

"Goodnight to you too." I said, pushing the button on the door. "I also wanted to say that I will be leaving soon, to go to Johto." My back was to her, but I could tell she wasn't looking at me. "I will be on my way home tonight. Tomorrow will be the last day that I will stay with you all at home." I sighed, letting out what left I had to say. "The pokemon you can test on will be in my PC. As you know, you have full access to it, so take what you will." The door opened as I walked inside. "But, as I said before, if my pokemon don't like it in any way, I told them to demolish this entire building, and by God I know they can, and I know they will." Mom didn't say anything, the door just closed, without another word.

* * *

I walked over to one of the 24-hour pool halls. Around this time the island opens up to tourists, trying to escape the cold climates of Sinnoh, or wherever they come from. I paid my fee, grabbed a pool stick and a glass bottle of my favorite soda pop. The person at the pharmacy said it would take about 30 minutes to an hour to fill my prescription, so I had some time to waste. I had already stopped at the PokeCenter too, healing Scyther and Gyarados.

I racked up the pool table, putting the cue ball at a little bit of an angle, to spike it and make it curve the shot around. "Crack!" They went, as the pool balls separated. I use to play this a lot with my brother. He was a really big gambler, and gambled every chance he could. Even though we fist fought constantly, we were still quite a team. At the slots, I was unbeatable, but at pool he reigned supreme every place we went. Just because he was the best didn't mean I wasn't good. At least, I thought I was good.

"Crack!" They went, as another ball slid into the side pocket. My next shot was a little tricky; the next ball I had to hit was behind another one. I pointed the stick down, striking the ball at the bottom. The ball bounced up, hovering over the one that was blocking my shot, landed back down and hit the that one into the side pocket.

"Normally," This guy said, walking up behind me. "That would be against the rules."

"No." I said, focused on my next shot. "It's only against the rules if it leaves the table completely."

"Really?" The voice said, walking around the pool table to where I could see him. He was a younger man, I would say about my age, maybe a little younger, with bright red eyes and red crazy hair. "I never heard of that rule." His hair was thick and long, not to his butt or anything, only to his shoulders. He was wearing a black and white striped hoodie, black denim jeans with some black tennis shoes, that resembled the ones I used to have. "I always heard that the ball couldn't leave the table at all."

"It was a miscommunication on your end, then." I said, lining up my last shot. "8 ball, left corner." With my last shot, the ball fell into the slot.

I leaned up looking at the kid. "Do you play?"

"Yeah," He said, turning around for a pool stick. "I play here a lot." I walked over to the cashier, having him reset the table for another round. When I came back over the young man was already racking the balls. "Tell me," He said. "Do you ever come here?"

"Nope." I said, lining up for the first shot. "This is my first time playing in this hall." I shot the ball, breaking the triangle, and making a striped ball.

"For this being your first time you're pretty good."

I laughed, sinking another ball. "Its not my first time playing pool, it's just my first time here." I lined up for my next shot. "I usually play in Viridian." I shot, and curved the ball a little to the right, but too much so. The ball curved and hit a solid beside the one I was aiming for. "But it's been a while." I said, rubbing my head. "I'm getting a little rusty."

"So what's your name?" The guy asked, examining the board before making his shot.

"I'm Kyle." I said, watching him sink his first shot.

"Ricky." He said, lining up his next. "So what are you doing down here, Kyle?" He shot, curving the ball around like I tried to do, hitting his ball and sinking it in the corner pocket.

"Oh nothing much," I said, watching him sink anther one in the hole. "Just running around Kanto one last time before I start my pokemon journey in Johto."

I watched as another ball fell into a side pocket. "Really?" He asked, chalking up his pole. "What a coincidence. I'm on a pokemon journey too in Johto." He shot the ball, curving it around and striking another one causing it to go in as well. "Yep, I only have two badges left to get. I thought I would stop down here for old times sake."

"So you use to live here?" I asked, watching him walk around the table.

"No, not at all. I live in Hoenn." He said, examining the board still. "I use to come up here with my father all the time on his business trip. I guess I did kinda live here if you count how many months out of the year I stayed on this island." He lined up for another shot. "So why so early on your pokemon journey, getting a head start?"

"Early?" I asked, and then laughed. "I only have six months to get all the badges."

This made him jump, shooting the cue ball at an angle, popping it up in the air, hitting bumpers on the pool table and bouncing into some of the striped balls. "You mean to tell me that you are going to complete the entire Johto League in only six months?!" He asked, screaming loud enough to block out the old jukebox in the corner. "What are you, a pokemon master or something?" He shook his head. "No, not even a pokemon master could do that."

"Well, I will." I said, chalking up my pool stick. "And I plan on getting it all done with a few weeks to spare."

"Your insane." He said as I shot a ball into the side pocket. "There is no way possible that a person could do that."

"Oh really?" I asked, shooting another striped ball into the corner pocket. "I guess your going to tell me that it is also impossible go from Viridian, to Pewter, through Mt. Moon to Cerulean, down to Vermilion, across the ocean to Fuchsia and then cross the ocean again to Cinnabar in two days and nights and still have time to play a game of pool with you?" Again I shot, curving the ball around, but this time hitting my target and sinking it in the pocket.

He looked at me jaw dropped. "You're lying." He said, watching me make another shot. "I could almost see 4 days, maybe even 3, but 2?"

"What's so hard to believe about that?" I asked, making another shot. "If I went without sleeping all that time, and I knew short cuts, I don't see any reason why I couldn't. In fact," I said, lining up for my last shot. "I even made a few pit stops on the way. 8-ball, side pocket." I shot, striking the ball as it rolled ever so softly over to the pocket, stopping only centimeters away from falling. I watched as some one opened the door, slamming it hard, making the ball fall on in.

"Good game," I said laying down the stick on the table. "But I have to go, my pokemon at the lab should be done by now." I pointed to the clock, which said 2:30 AM. "It was nice seeing you Ricky." I said, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door. "Good luck in Johto."

"No," He said from behind me. "You're the one who needs luck, Mr. Six months."

I chuckled, walking out the door and going towards the north part of town.

* * *

I walked into the lab again, with my prescription in hand. I stuffed the bottle into my jacket pocket as the front desk lady greeted me at the door once more. "Welcome back Mr. Gray!" She said, holding out a pokeball in her hands. "This is your Kabuto that you brought to us, it was revived just a few moments ago, it's a very great specimen, the best I have ever seen, the best in the entire lab, it is the best fossil that we have ever revived here, we are so lucky to have you over here, your pokemon are so strong and…"

"Calm down lady!" I said, giving her a chance to breath. "My God, I'm not my mother, I actually have a heart. You don't need to treat me like that." I backed a way a little, taking the pokeball from her. "So, is it friendly?"

"Oh yes," She said. "The Kabuto were a very loving creature, unlike their evolved state."

"So… its kinda like a Magikarp and Gyarados scenario? Magikarp are lovable and easy train while Gyarados are strong willed and are more difficult."

"I suppose." She said, looking down. "To be quite honest most of the fossils we have here don't make it. They are usually chipped, cracked, or something like that, and when they are brought back… well, it's not a pretty sight." She beamed happy. "But we have made great progress since last year. Last year we only successfully revived 3 pokemon, two Omanyte and one Aerodactyl. This year, however, we have had 7 so far, yours being the best."

I laughed, "Your not just saying that are you?"

"Oh no!" She said, shaking her head. "Not at all, it was the best specimen this year."

"Well thank you," I said, pulling out my wallet. "So, how much is it?"

"Its free!" She said with a smile. "We never charge anything for reviving pokemon, we are happy with the experience and the data that we collect while we are doing it."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." I should have remembered, after all I was with Shonna when she got hers revived. A chill ran down my spine as I felt my face turn pale.

"Sir…" The lady said, looking at me. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I said, walking out the door. "Thanks again for the pokemon."

* * *

I walked onto the docks, looking around to make sure no one was there. I reached in and grabbed all my pokeballs, holding them in my hand. "Alright," I said. "Come on out everyone!" I tossed out 9 pokeballs, holding the tenth in my hand. Next time I'm in Pallet town I'm going to have to get Professor Oak to fix my PC system so I can only hold 6 pokemon again, this is getting crazy. Gyarados appeared in the water, Arcanine to the right of me. Pidgeot, Beedrill and Dragonite fluttered overhead. Umbreon and Primeape stretched, strutting around me. Raticate was rubbing on my feet, wrapping his tail around my leg. Scyther was the only one that didn't come close, which was understandable, I haven't had the chance to train him yet. He just stood alone, leaned up against the entrance to the Fire Gym with his arms crossed. In all this excitement, Pichu woke up from his slumber, crawling out of my book bag and playing on the ground with Raticate.

I smiled, looking at my party. "Well you all, we have some new friends and an old friend joining us." I pointed over to Beedrill who landed beside me. "Our old friend Beedrill is coming with us to Johto." I said with a smile as all the pokemon roared. "And," I said, pointing over to Scyther. "We have someone else joining us." Scyther turned his head, looking away. "Why don't you come over here and say hello Scyther?"

"Scyther!" Scyther called out in a harsh tone, turning his back to me.

"Okay, be that way, I don't care." I said, brushing him off, which made him mad. I leaned in close to the other pokemon. "Hey guys, don't worry about him, he's still upset because I captured him not to long ago. You all know how it is when you first join a party."

"Pi, pi-chu." Pichu nodded.

"Pichu you were hatched in my arms, you don't know what it's like!" I laughed as the other pokemon joined in too. Scyther just stood there, peeking out of one eye at us.

"I almost forgot," I said, holding up my new pokeball. "There is one more friend that is going to be coming with us." I pushed the button letting out a little horseshoe shaped crab on the dock. "Everyone, meet, Kabuto."

"Bu, Bu, Toe." Kabuto groaned, letting out what sounded like a little burp.

All the pokemon gathered around, smelling it and licking on it.

"Bu, Toe, Bu Bu Toe."

We all had a good laugh at the little guy as he crawled around on the docks, nibbling on barnacles here and there, before I recalled him. I looked back to Scyther, who turned his head, making it look like he didn't care. I smiled, "Now, down to the real reason of getting all of you out." I sat down on the dock. "We are all going to Johto, and as I said before, I need all the help I can get. My mother is willing to help me, but she requires some data on you all." I paused, looking around to see all my pokemon look at me, even Scyther. "Now, as I already told most of you, but I will say it again, she swears on her life that there will be no harm brought to you all. They are only going to observe you. It will be more like a vacation rather than a study. Now, I also told her that if she ever does anything that you all don't like, you all have my approval to tear that building apart, bringing it to the ground." I looked around to Scyther. "That's because I care for you all, and I want your safety above everything else."

"Scy." He sneered, turning his head.

"Now some of you don't want to go, and that's okay. I've already told her that." I stood up, stretching. "Our journey begins the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be staying at the house, saying goodbye to my family." I walked up to Scyther, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'll even cook us a really good meal."

"Scyther!" He screamed swinging his sword at me. I was pushed out of the way as Arcanine ran up to him, blocking the sword with his paw as he drug his arm to the ground.

"Grrrr!" He growled, letting molten embers slide out of his mouth like drool onto Scyther's face.

"Arcanine!" I called out. "That's enough."

Arcanine looked at me, and let go of him before he walked away.

"Now, I know that we may have our differences, but that's okay." I said looking at Scyther. "It's going to take time for us to get to know each other." I bent down, helping him up off the ground. I smiled at him, wiping away some of the embers off his face. "But it's okay, you don't have to trust me right now."

"Scyther!" He said, turning his back to me.

"Okay you all," I said holding up two pokeballs each time. "Everyone return, you all are going to have a big day tomorrow." I returned everyone but Gyarados, who was still at the docks. "Okay bud," I said hopping on his back, letting Pichu crawl up on my leg. "I need you to go North, to Pallet town. Can you do that for me?"

"Gyar!" He roared as we took off.


	9. Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter Eight**

**The Dawn of a New Day**

I rolled over, looking at the clock. I almost couldn't believe it, it was noon! I raised up, looking at my hands making sure that I was alive and not… I don't know, dead? This was the first time in six months that I had slept, really slept. I couldn't believe it. I lay back down, taking it in. For the first time in so long I slept for… lets see, I got in at 4, told the babysitter to leave, took one of those pills… and now its noon? That was 8 hours that I slept. I stood up, stumbling and tripping over Arcanine who was asleep beside me.

"Arrgg." He whined, rolling over on the floor.

"Oh, yaaahhhh!" I yawned. "Sorry boy, I guess my legs haven't woke up yet." I looked to the bed seeing Pichu asleep on the pillow beside where I was. I pet Arcanine on the head. "I'll be right back boy, okay?"

"Arf!" He said, before he lay back down to go back to sleep.

I crept out of the door, closing it slowly behind me, only to see my mother on the other side.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked, handing me a pokeball.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at it.

"Don't play me for an idiot!" She said, slamming her foot on the ground. "You down darn well that is Articuno's Poke Ball!"

"What?" I asked, jumping back. "I gave it to you, I told you to run test on it."

"Are you that stupid?!" She insisted. "If any one ever knew I had that I would be killed over it. It's your dumb pokemon, not mine!"

"Well, then, how is the laboratory suppose to study it if you don't take it there?" I asked holding the ball in my hand.

"You figure it out."

I thought about this for a moment. I really didn't want to track all the way back down there, it was almost a two hour trip. "How about this." I said. "Is there any way that you can automatically transfer that pokemon to the lab everysingle time I put it in the PC?"

"I guess it could be done." She said, thinking about this. "But we will need Oaks okay on it, and access to his data base. That is, unless he rigs it up himself."

"I'll go talk it over with him." I said, grabbing my jacket out of the floor with my book bag full of stuff. "I need to go up there anyway."

I walked downstairs, opening the splintery door that I busted a few days ago, and stepping into the street. I pulled out the capsule for my bike, throwing it on the pavement. When the smoke subsisted I lifted the hood, hopped inside and started the engine. Mom was standing in the doorway watching me. "Hey mom!" I called out, over the loud bike. "Thanks for the help yesterday." She did nothing but roll her eyes, and walk back inside.

I shrugged it off, speeding down the road to Professor Oaks house. Luckily it wasn't that far away, five minutes if that, so I was there rather quickly.

* * *

Putting my bike away I made my way up to the door, rang the bell, and waited.

_"Come in."_ The intercom said as the doors opened up. _"I'm in my study, take a left and…"_

"Yeah I know where you are." I said

_"Kyle?"_ He asked. _"Is that you?"_

"In the flesh," I said, walking up behind him, making him jump.

"Ahh!" He screamed, falling out of his seat. "Don't you know better than to do that people? I could have a heart attack, I'm not young like you!"

I started laughing. "Well, just remember I'm not the one that said it."

He grumbled, setting his chair back up. "Now hurry with your business, I am a very busy man."

"Yes Professor." I pulled up a seat beside him. "First off I need you to fix my PC system back to the way it was. Remember? You changed it so none of my pokemon would be sent to my PC to protect Articuno."

"Oh yes." He said, turning to his computer and punching in some keys. "Okay, fixed."

"Fixed?!" I yelled, reaching for my bookbag to check all my pokeballs, but, they were still there. "Wait," I said. "If that's fixed, then why are all my pokeballs still in my bag?"

"You will have to deposited them in your PC yourself, but if you catch any more they will automatically be sent there."

"Oh," I said, setting back down. "My second line of business is that my mother is too afraid to handle Articuno, afraid she would get jumped or something."

"That's understandable." Oak said. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, is there any way that you can have that pokemon send directly to moms lab every time I enter it into the PC, like a direct deposit there instead of here, but me still be able to retrieve it if needed?"

Oak scratched his chin. "So, instead of it being sent to the system, it is sent to the lab, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He said, punching away at some keys again. "All done."

"What do you mean all done? Is it really that easy?!"

He laughed. "No it's actually very complex, but your mom already faxed me all the numbers and passwords I would need to redirect your PC system. At the time I didn't know what it was for, but now I do." He stretched, looking at me. "So is that all?"

"Umm, yeah, sure." I said. So mom faxed that old geezer my account number, password and everything? Note to self, change password, FREQUENTLY.

I stood up, walking myself to the door. "Thanks for everything Oak." As I let the door slam. I pulled out my bike, starting it up and pulling off. In my side mirror I saw Oak standing on his porch waving to me, holding what looked like a pokeball. I knew it wasn't one of mine, because I just checked them when I pulled out my bike, so I didn't worry about it.

* * *

On my way back home I stopped at the local store in Viridian. I picked up about 20 steaks, a ten gallons of honey, a ton of top grade fish food, a ten pound bag of bird seed, some hamburgers, a few heads of lettuce, and some item holders to hold them all. I wasn't for sure what Kabuto ate, but surely he would eat something. I am still surprised that my 5million I was setting on was still that, and I haven't even put a dent in it yet. The only major thing I bought was that bike, but still I thought it would be gone by now.

I walked out of the store, packing the item holders in my book bag. I hope that this dinner goes well, I really want it too.

* * *

When I got home Arcanine was outside playing with Sean and Alisa was there playing with Pichu. I pulled up, leaving my bike there and walking around to the back yard to greet them. "Hey you guys!" I said as they all ran up to me.

"Hey Kyle!" Sean said, holding onto Arcanines leg. "Thanks for letting me play with Arcanine!"

"Oh, any time bud." I said, rubbing him on the head. "Hey, how would you like it if I let you see all of my pokemon?"

I saw his face light up when I said it. "Would you really?" He asked.

"Sure I would!" I said, as I leaned over to Arcanine, whispering, "don't let him near Scyther."

"Arf," He nodded.

"Allright then," I said, reaching into my book bag and throwing them all out. They all took to the kids quite well, except for Gyaradose and Scyther, who stayed next to the pond in the back yard. "And!" I spoke up to all the pokemon. "As promised, I am going to fix you the best meal you ever had!"

They all cheered and played as I lowered down to Sean and Alisa, pulling them close. "Now listen you two, stay away from the green pokemon over there." I said, pointing to Scyther. "He is really mean, he almost hurt me the other day."

"Whoa," Sean said, looking Scyther. "Okay, I'll stay away from him."

"Can I pay with Pichu?" Alisa asked, holding Pichu in her arms.

"Of course you can," I said rubbing her head, only to mess up her hair. "Now what do you two want to eat, steak or hamburger?"

"Hamburger!" They both screamed as I went to fire up the grill.

* * *

Sean and Alias kept to their word all day, they left Scyther alone, well, up till it was time to eat. I had three stakes, and Sean, Alisa and Pichu had a hamburger each. Gyarados munched on that big bag of fish food I got, while Primape and Ratacate devoured those heads of lettuce. Pidgeot was content eating her bird feed. Arcanine, Dragonight and Umbreon finished the rest of the steaks and hamburgers that no one else ate, while Beedrill and Scyther sucked down all that honey. At first Scyther didn't want to have anything to do with it, but after a few minutes I could tell he was getting hungry, so I brought some to him. He didn't say anything to me; he just cut the top off of the jug and slurped away.

That night, after all the pokemon were asleep, I recalled them, stuffing them away in my book bag. I drove to the Pokecenter, putting Beedrill, Umbreon, Pideot, Primpae, Kabuto and Articuno in the PC system. I walked out, heading to Pallet town.

* * *

It was dark, about midnight when I threw out Gyarados into the water outside of Pallet town. This was my first step into a new journey, a journey that would be rushed beyond compare of anything ever imagined. Six months to complete a league. Six months starting now.

I put my foot on the back of Gyarados, as we sailed into the starry night sky that reflected on the waves of the water.


End file.
